Night Inked Pens
by blahosaurus
Summary: Sequel to Spectrum Coloured Crayons. Inuyasha and Kagome are all grown up and after a rollercoaster relationship comes new territory to discover. COMPLETE


**Night Inked Pens**

_Sequel to 'Spectrum Coloured Crayons' (formerly known as Lead Pencils)_

Kagome looked at the navy ceiling of her best friend's room, swallowing her cheese powdered dorito as the boy doing his homework beside her on the same bed waited for her to go on with the day's events. Unlike her, he didn't need to put all his attention towards his algebra homework, and currently had both of the silver furred dog ears which perched on top his head trained backwards towards the seventeen year old girl he had come to know better than anyone over the years. Said teenager sighed as continued.

"So the guy, Houjo, the one who's been looking at me and blushing each time I catch him, comes up to me today, his hair perfect- uniform immaculate- with this _pink package_ in his hands, and hands it over to me like it's my birthday. I couldn't believe it! I mean…man, I was blushing like crazy- I looked like a tomato didn't I?" Kagome complained, smacking her forehead with her hand while stuffing more chips into her mouth. Inu-yasha, her 18 year old best friend, let down his black pen down and pushed his books to the floor, making Kagome jump slightly and look at him for a moment as the thump resounded, before covering her eyes once again. Inu-yasha turned on his side so that he was facing her, resting his head on his uplifted hand, elbow sinking into the mattress.

"The guy's got shit for brains." Inu-yasha stated in a grumble.

"He may look stupid but he's damn hot. He's got dimples and everything- all the girls are falling over their dignity to catch a whiff of him. It's pathetic if you ask me- but there he was, this perfect lookin' guy giving me a present cause _he though I was pretty_!" She exclaimed, unbelieving, talking and acting like him as she did sometimes, when they had been together a long while. It was what friends often did, without even realising. Inu-yasha snorted.

"He said that?" Inu-yasha asked, sounding incredulous too. Kagome peeped back at him with an amused glare.

"Yes! He said I was beautiful- like a bloomin' rose, or full moon- somin' like that." She muttered, her cheeks pinking from the memory. Inu-yasha burst out laughing, a sharp, clear bark. Kagome swatted his arm in mock anger before crossing her arms, imitating a stubborn child.

"I'm not gonna tell you anymore." She grumbled. Inu-yasha calmed down, edging closer and smiling wolfishly at her.

"Oh, come on. I'll be good, I swear!" He said with a cheeky grin while nudging her and attempting a doggy look. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes in concealed amusement, pinching her lips but suppressing a smile. She sighed, letting her arms drop, turning to him so that she was mirroring his position, and suddenly seemed more worried and sad than she had moments ago.

"He asked me out…" She said. Inu-yasha lifted his eyebrows, not surprised.

"And…" He pressed, knowing there was more. Kagome flopped on her back with a sigh.

"I said yes. I mean he was right there, with a present- it was a paste-pink photo frame by the way- his thousand watt smile, chess-nut hair, tall, lean, I mean, he's an oil-painting. Picture perfect." She sighed.

"But…" He inquired again. He knew her better than to leave it at that. There was a pause, but Inu-yasha knew not to bother her by pushing it. Seconds ticked by, made longer by the silence- not awkward, but heavy nonetheless as Inu-yasha waited with scarcely shown patience.

"I think there must be something wrong with me. I mean…I'm not even _attracted _to him. Is it normal that I'm not interested in anyone? Every girl my age is out having fun- and I can't even imagine myself kissing '_the perfect guy'_." She muttered. Inu-yasha frowned at her insults that, though devoid of self-pity, were directed at no one but herself.

"Those girls act like bitches in heat. They only got to ask for money and they would be official whores," he growled. "You ain't gotta throw yourself at every boy who hands pretty words at you, Kagome." He went on. She suddenly looked at him sharply, a frown now decorating her brow as well.

"I didn't do it cause he was flattering me, Inu-yasha!" she defended hotly, and opened her mouth to say more, but Inu-yasha cut her off before she could get another word edge-ways.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He calmed, voice gentler than his words. "I meant that you got the right to say no to whoever you want- you ain't gotta do it just cause everyone else does, being weird ain't new to us, is it now?" He asked with a slightly sad smirk. Kagome smiled back, relaxing.

"No, I guess not. But sometimes…" she sighed again, turning away from him.

"I know it's daft but…ever since the accident- especially after the accident- sometimes I just feel…lonely." She whispered, her voice having dropped in defence. Inu-yasha's scowl was on in a second. He knew by the way she looked sometimes- when she was unguarded and alone with him, that she was still grieving somewhere he couldn't reach. It had been two and a half years ago since her family died, but the wound still hurt her more than anything.

Because she was older, she no longer hung out with her mother like her little brother still did, so it was one of the many times they had gone out without her- this time to the park- while her and some friends went out to have some fun in the _plaza_. It was only the next day, when she arrived to the shrine from a friend's house that she discovered, via her grandfather and now legal guardian that they hadn't even reached the park- but had died in a car accident on the way. No drunk driver, no freak incidents- _just a car crash. _

She and her grandfather- too senile and supposedly busy to go out to the park- were devastated. Inu-yasha had to pull her through it all, remembering when his own mother had died as one of the worst period in his life. Countless times he had rushed over to her house in the middle of the night, running to simply hold her so she could get to sleep. At the end she had surfaced- intent on getting on with her life while still visiting her family's graves. Only a person who had lost part of themselves by death could truly understand Kagome's grievance. Not a single day passed without her thinking about her family- looking back at the little routines and details that she had taken for granted. The smiles, the words, the affection. With a crash, everything had gone up, in flames and screams. She could never retain what was lost in a single second- the only thing she had left was dog-eared photographs- and friends, for that matter. Inu-yasha didn't know how truly grateful she was to have him as a friend. She thanked the day in preschool when he had been seated beside her, and she had been taken by his ears. In an odd sense, she was also grateful to Annie- her main bully back then- for being such a complete bitch to both of them, because it meant that, even as a small child, she was able to peek through Inu-yasha's ready-made barriers.

"Come here." Inu-yasha whispered, slipping his arm under her back and round her waist, sliding it across the batman decorated mattress. Without protest, Kagome turned so that her back faced him in a position they took often, Inu-yasha tucking her securely against him as she sighed, head under his chin, and never feeling so safe as he did when Inu-yasha held her like that. It wasn't a romantic position- but simply a thing they had done for years. True, the first time Kagome had rested herself against him, and Inu-yasha had instinctively put his arms around her in an enveloping embrace- they had both blushed, but had stayed put and rested, murmuring to each other if they wanted (not needed) to talk.

"Do you feel lonely now?" He whispered- using such a soft voice that no one would ever believe it came from him. Kagome smiled, finding that she didn't- not when they were like this.

"No." She said truthfully, snuggling closer, his knees tucking into the back of hers. They loved to hear each other breathe- to be so close that they could hear the pulse- feel the rising and falling as they took in a breath- and then let it out.

Inu-yasha smiled widely- immensely proud and comforted that he could help his closest friend when she needed him.

"Tell you what, how bout I rescue you from that hobo boy?" He asked, the two of them pressed so close she could feel him talking.

"Houjo? Save me how exactly, Mr. Superman?" She retorted with obvious amusement and teasing laced in her words. She loved how his chest rumbled behind her back when he chuckled. And pressed a little closer against him. Inu-yasha paused for a second, before letting a smile slip unto his face, one that would probably surprise him, if he saw his reflection on such on unguarded moment.

"You just tell me where you're gonna go, and I'll meet you there half-way through the date. I'll whisk you away with some excuse that you gotta go. I'll wear a red cape and everything," he joked, laughing at her. She snorted, but he could feel her relaxing even more, as if a worry had been taken away.

"But that's just mean, what about Hojo?" Kagome defended, not liking the idea of hurting someone, especially if they were as kind as Houjo, even if he was a bit dense.

"What about him? What he doesn't know won't hurt 'im." Inu-yasha snorted, knowing he had already won, but she was simply making excuses in a sad attempt at being kind.

Kagome sighed, but Inu-yasha could simply feel her smile.

"He wasn't the only one to ask me out today, you know." Kagome said distractedly. Inu-yasha tensed immediately, knowing how much she disliked being hit on so frequently.

"What is this, fucking mating season? Who? No- let me guess. Effin' wolf boy, am I right? Damn, now that term has ended they're all getting' desperate." He was growling heavily, a tremor that rose from the base of his throat, rumbling across his chest. She laughed softly, not because he had indeed guessed correctly, but because of the tremors he produced against her back.

"I don't get why you like him so little, he's not such a bad guy, you know. He did save me that one time-"

"Yes, I _know_ he did." He grumbled, obviously sore from the incident. It was one of the few times Inu-yasha hadn't been there to protect her- this time from physical harm, and he regretted it dearly, even though nothing had happened, and she had explained to him, time and time again, that nothing came off it. Even though she was protecting herself nicely until Kouga came, and he had scared off the few that were left, he still persisted that he should have been there, which he wasn't because they had just had a fight. The good thing about the incident is that, since then, their fights had decreased greatly.

"I thanked 'im and told 'im to fuck off, and he still didn't get the picture!" He raved. Kagome rolled her eyes, shifting slightly.

"I'm still shocked that you actually said thank you, especially to Koga," she smiled. Now it was Inu-yasha's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. "So, what did you tell 'im?" He asked, disgruntled.

"Told him I was already going out with Houjo-kun." Kagome replied easily. Inu-yasha snorted.

"And he left with that? No way." He stated. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, that's not very Kouga. He's more… persistent," she giggled, amused. Inu-yasha simply snorted again.

"Persistent my ass, he's a damn stubborn, knob headed jack-ass!" He begun growling again, louder at the reminder of all the stupidities Kouga had done in the past.

"Oh, he's not all bad." Kagome chided, trying not to laugh at both his tone and the rumbling against her back. They rarely talked when they were in this tucked- in position, so she had never told Inu-yasha how peculiar his growling felt. Inu-yasha growled harder in response, causing Kagome mind to drift as she was distracted by the feeling.

"Not all that bad? What about the time he took you from the middle of a lesson so he could 'talk with you'. Or the time he pasted you're face all over the school, declaring what a beautiful person you were- that caused a helluva lot of problems. Or what about the time… Oi, are you listening to me?" His growl didn't cease as he frowned and her murmurs.

"What are you smilin' bout?" He grouched. Kagome's smile widened.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" She retorted. Inu-yasha's growl rumbled.

"Cause I can feel it, wench." He said, causing Kagome to laugh at him, and his growl to rise almost playfully. Kagome shifted so that her back was pressed more firmly against his chest.

"Well, can't a girl simply smile?" She teased. Inu-yasha snorted.

"Not without a reason, no," he replied, only causing Kagome to laugh softly.

"I just like the feel of your growl, that's all." She said nonchalantly, wiggling slightly. Inu-yasha started, the growl stopping abruptly. Kagome opened her eyes, sighing at the loss of the strange, rocking feeling.

There was a moment of silence when Kagome was confused by his reaction. It wasn't such big a deal, she just liked the sensation, the way she liked the feeling of a massage.

"A growl is meant to scare, not to 'feel nice'. You're just strange" He muttered. Kagome laughed.

"Oh, come on," she teased, "do you think I could ever be scared of you, let alone you're growl?" She asked. Silence fell again.

"No, and you shouldn't," he said quietly, more seriously than she had asked. She smiled softly, knowing that protecting her was a big deal to Inu-yasha- that he dreaded the fact that she could ever fear him- him and his demon side.

Suddenly, a rumble built up slowly once against from his chest, and though it rippled through Kagome, it was almost completely different from his growl. This sound-feeling-was not meant to scare or intimidate, it wasn't loud or menacing, but soft and oscillating, calming her in a way she couldn't fight. He sounded more like a happy cat or dog than and angry one.

"Mmm…" Kagome mumbled lightly, taken by the new feeling. Her thoughts scattered as the sensation intruded, conquering her senses. They shifted once again so that Inu-yasha was breathing against her neck, drowning in her escalating scent. He didn't even know what he was doing- Kagome was his friend, an old friend, his best friend. He loved her, and she knew that, the same way he knew she loved him. It was inevitable, as they had been together for years. They trusted no one as much as they did each other, but they were _just friends_.

Inu-yasha and Kagome had always had a strange relationship. Two years into being friends, and they were attached at the hip- like little children often are. But usually, friends drift apart since childhood- they grow apart, discarding each other like old clothes. But Inu-yasha and Kagome were translated to secondary school- which was luckily in the same complex, and they stayed together, borrowing comfort from each other in-between all the new faces. Sometimes, it seemed like their friendship was going to fall apart- but somehow, they always made up, and in the end, the fight only made it stronger instead of cracking it- for it was something else they had gone through together. Eventually the relationship stabled.

And, ever since they were little, they had been easily physical with each other. Hugging and holding hands, comforting, patting, and in Kagome's case, rubbing ears. They had slept in the same bed countless times- their mothers having been close friends- and giving up on modesty after the countless time of finding them together- innocently intertwined.

"Mmm…the feels.." _so good_, she thought.

She knew, feeling it through her miko senses, that what he was using, probably not realising exactly, was a youki technique. His aura rumbled, drifting over her, and she couldn't help but let her own aura rise to meet him. In the back of her mind, she wondered at what they were doing. This wasn't friendly behaviour- it was something more, something that they didn't intend.

"Inu-yasha…" She wanted to tell him to stop- he didn't even know what he was doing- but a semi-trained miko like herself knew the effects it would have on her- both in body and aura, but his name slipped alone, a murmured moan that sounded more encouraging than anything else. She could feel his breath pant against her neck, heavy and uneven, and before she could stop herself, she turned around, sliding between his arms that tried to grip he in place, but didn't quite manage it. She was stupefied that just with this rippling of auras and trembling of bodies, such a reaction could be fathomed.

Sliding across his body, her hands reached the top of his head as Inu-yasha mumbled her name, her fingers rubbing and scratching and massaging from the base of his ear upwards, feeling the velvety fur against her fingertips- a primal, hidden part of her desperate to return the pleasure he caused as he rumbled harder against her front, his aura pushing and moulding against hers.

Her finger trailed lightly, almost not touching, from the base of his ear to the sensitive tip, and like a light touch across the spine, he shivered against her.

"Kagome…just…" He muttered incoherently as they pressed closer together, Inu-yasha dominating once again as he pinned her against the wide bed, the mattress a concave shape against them. Suddenly they stopped, their auras receding as they looked at each other, and though they hadn't even kissed- that was a human action which no other animal did- this was pure contact, and they knew where it was going.

They looked at each other, pupils big, eyes dark, drinking each other in for a second- but the next Inu-yasha was off her, and after a wheezing moment, Kagome was sitting up, eyes far away from his form.

They didn't have awkward moments often- but this was one of them. Silence settled heavily between them, begging to be broken.

"I guess that's what I get when I compliment you." Kagome tried desperately to joke. Their eyes met and held as Inu-yasha looked at her with a solemn expression, making the smile she had hung on her face slip away.

"I'm sorry," he said. Kagome looking at him for a moment, before shaking her head against his apology.

"About what? It was…nothing. Nothing happened. I've rubbed your ears countless times." She covered up, but they both saw through the act. It hadn't been what they had done, but the feeling inside them that had them so shaken. They could only hope that the other had been feeling it as well.

"Well, about Houjo-kun, he said he was taking me to…"

And so the conversation slipped back to normal- or as normal as it could be, for they were constantly stealing glances at each other as they kept a safe distance between them as if contact would spark another reaction.

And as they sat there, conversing about simple things, yet keeping what really mattered- what had happened- inside, they pushed the feeling down, and continued as if nothing had really happened, both wondering, guessing at what had happened. What had been that feeling, that had rocked their insides…

And what would happen if they did something about it.

"That's alright, Houjo-kun, I can pay for it myself." Kagome supplied Houjo with another of her smiles, head cocking to one side as she tried to convince her date she had money enough to provide for herself. Houjo didn't quite see it that way.

"No way, Higurashi! I asked you out, it's my duty to buy your cinema ticket! Now, if I can just find my wallet…"

Kagome almost deadpanned at his words, but strained the smile on her face, even though her cheeks were already hurting. It reminded her of her waitress job she had not so long ago.

The line they queued in moved forward. It was a busy Saturday in the cinema complex, situated in the fourth and last floor of the mall _Ladybugs. _People milled about, simply hanging out and window shopping, or spending their money on the various attractions the building provided. Kagome looked around the black floored and maroon walled room, with ticket stands built into one wall, along with a connecting, small, round room that contained candy of different sorts to pick 'n' mix, posters and cardboard figures lining another, beside a few tables and chairs, a pool table, and some video games, and on the far wall, the entrance to the movie-rooms, alongside the popcorn counter- selling various goods apart from what it advertised. Most of the people who filled it were smiling or laughing- in groups or couples, and she couldn't help but feel as if she had been conned- or been a fool- for going along on this date. She had no idea what was wrong with her- Houjo was a nice boy, but a bit too overly nice for her. Having dealt with many problems, and troubled persons, she was used to people who were mature for their age- that had problems- were angry or stubborn or sad. She was used to dysfunctional characters- people who hid things and people who were happy, but knew what it was to be miserable.

Just like herself.

But Houjo was extremely bland compared to what she surrounded herself with. Small talk and compliments was all he supplied Kagome with- and though that was good enough for many girls, though, in truth, he was quite perfect, that was exactly why Kagome rather be somewhere else. She wasn't attracted to perfect.

"Next please!" Kagome snapped her attention back to the front, just as Houjo took out a plain, common brown wallet with an almost glowing look of triumph, and before Kagome could say anything else, he strode forward and asked for two tickets to what she guessed was a romantic chick-flick she would never see in the cinema. She had to admit she liked them- but it was best when she was curled in her sofa at home, or in Inu-yasha's apartment, hearing him snort and ruin various moments with his snide comments. She sighed wistfully, wishing she were somewhere else, with other company.

"Want some popcorn, Higurashi?" She heard him ask, and looked at to be surprised by slightly sad eyes.

"Er…sure, if there's caramel." She stuttered, taken aback by the lack of radiance his expression held. They moved onward to another queue as Houjo showed her the tickets he had bought. Her eyes widened even more.

"A Million Dollar Baby? I've been wanting to see that since it came out!" she exclaimed, not being able to suppress the surprise in his picking of film. Houjo chuckled, and she looked up to see him looking back at her.

"Give me a chance, Higurashi-chan. Just one." He asked, eyes pleading. Kagome opened her mouth, speechless, and suddenly blushed in shame. He was right; she hadn't given him a chance. She had done just what she hated others doing; she had judged him before even getting to really know him. She had even planned to sabotage the date even before it had begun.

She smiled up at him, and this time she didn't stress or fake it.

"You're right. I'm sorry." And with a shared look, a silent pack to try and work it out, they moved forward into the crowd.

"That-was- so- sad." She wiped her eyes as the lights of the cinema turned on, the credits rolling on the screen. Houjo smiled at her, his eyes suspiciously shiny, but not sobbing like Kagome was doing. They walked out to the red hallway, talking animatedly about the movie, and various topics related to it- such as families, metamorphic fighting, and euthanasia. Kagome was amazed by the passion in which Houjo talked- his strong opinions and animated discussions. Kagome actually found she was enjoying herself in his presence- not as his date, but as his friend. He shyly admitted he didn't like speaking up- too shy to do so, and that's probably why a lot of people found him so naïve and boring. But despite first appearances, Kagome saw Houjo was very bright and engaging.

"What the hell is that guy wearing?"

"Is he part of the staff?"

"I haven't seen any superman movies advertised."

Kagome and Houjo broke off mid-conversation, distracted by the mutters and disruption in the cinema entrance. Kagome looked around to see what all the fuss was about when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Houjo to look back at her worriedly.

"Inu-yasha?"

There, in the middle of the commotion, stood Inu-yasha, wearing a full-on Superman costume- cape and insignia included- except he was wearing a pair of jeans over the tights that would have probably highlighted more than he wanted for show.

Inu-yasha's ears flicked towards her a second before his eyes met hers- amused and horrified respectably. Houjo looked on, confused as Inu-yasha walked towards them, a smirk about to split his face in two.

"Kagome! Houjo! Why, was a shocking surprise to see you both here." He exclaimed, such obvious teasing in his words that both Kagome and Houjo were left stupefied. Silence fell over the three for a moment, before-

"Oh, this is just too good! Are you wearing the lower part of the costume as well!" Kagome burst out laughing, cracking the ice as Houjo smiled as well, albeit still in a confused state.

"Is there some sort of convention near?" He asked calmly. Inu-yasha snorted

"Sure, pal, I'm the biggest Superman fan alive- can't you tell?" He said before turning back to Kagome, opening his mouth to say his practiced line, but was cut off by her hands waving in front of his face.

"Let me see let me see!" And her hands were suddenly pulling at the buttons of his jeans, laughing as people stared at the scene. Inu-yasha jumped, clutching her hands.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" he barked. Kagome smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Oh come on, let me see the leggings! Pleeeaaassseee!" She pleaded. Inu-yasha pushed her hands harder, but Kagome had a death grip on him.

"No, and will you stop touching me there you bloody pervert!" He howled, backtracking comically as Kagome laughed, tagging after him.

"Men in tights! **Tight **tights!" She sung unashamedly. Inu-yasha growled, managing to pry her off at last as she continued laughing.

"Er…"Houjo fidgeted as Kagome smiled at them both.

"Wait a sec, Houjo-kun, I'll be right back." And with that she dragged Inu-yasha off, ignoring the muttering people that were now scattering back to their previous amusements.

"Very funny, Inu-yasha, but…I think I'm gonna stay the rest of the date." She said, smiling apologetically. Inu-yasha stared at her.

"What? After all the trouble…oh, for Hell's sake…fine! But I won't do this again, I hope you realise!" He grouched in mock annoyance. He was both confused and a bit peeved he had gone all the way to get her- along with dressing up to play the part- only to find she didn't want to be rescued in the end, but he wasn't about to kidnap her away from the stupid-looking boy. He would make her explain later.

"I'm sorry…thanks Inu-yasha. I'll go round yours later" And with a hug and a wave she was off, smiling at Houjo and walking away, leaving a Superman clad Inu-yasha behind, with no victim to save.

The keys in her hand jangled as she tiredly slotted the appropriate one in Inu-yasha's front door. Thinking she would go there in the middle of her date, she had told her grandfather she was going to sleep over in his apartment. He had lectured her- for the millionth time- about the wrongs of sleeping in the same apartment with a non-related man when there was no one else there, but she had heard him and replied him too many times to make much difference now.

It was already dark outside as she shut the door behind her. After Houjo had taken her out for dinner, they had taken a walk around the city- still talking about this and that. Though sometimes the topics drifted off from her interests- the variation of themes kept her entertained enough to want to stay a while longer with him- even though she had explained at the end of night that she only wanted to be friends with him- that nothing more could come from this spark-less relationship. He had been disappointed- but happy nonetheless, and she in turn relieved. She had enjoyed herself- as she had convinced him she had, and she felt everything had ended well.

She couldn't have asked for much more from the evening.

"Well, that was one helluva long date." Kagome started as Inu-yasha's voice reached her. She looked up to find him leaning against the kitchen counter- a fork and a cup of ramen in his hand, the low light casting dramatic shadows over his features. Kagome smiled, once again apologetic, though it soon turned into a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry- it's just that he whisked me away to his apartment and we had hot, animal sex on every surface of his home. He's quite good you know." She teased. Inu-yasha snorted, nose scrunched in disgust.

"I know we're friends, but that was just too much information." He stated, slurping the last of the noodles and throwing the plastic cup away. Kagome laughed, setting her coat, purse and keys down on the table.

"I'm sorry, Inu-yasha." She laughed while he threw a mock glare at her.

"Yeah, you will be. You've got fresh towels and I washed some of your clothes by the way. You've got a helluva lot of it here, you know." He said, walking deeper into the apartment, which was composed of a ¾ square island kitchen, a small, cosy living room attached to it, with two rooms and one fairly large bathroom branching from a small hallway connected to it.

"No I don't, you just have a helluva little amount of clothes." She mocked him slightly. He snorted, by didn't comment as she slipped into her room to gather some clothes.

"I'm gonna take a shower, kay?" She called out, her voice muffled as Inu-yasha squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Whatever, I've got to brush by teeth and stuff, but go ahead, I won't look." He replied before stuffing the brush into his mouth. Kagome entered with a towel around her body and some clothes in one hand.

"Yeah, that's what you always say, but I bet you peek every time." She teased. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes, ignoring her taunts. They did this all the time when they didn't want to waste time, adding to the strange, overly confident relationship they had.

The tap turned on, almost scalding water rushing out as Kagome stepped into the shower, leaving the towel after she closed the solid blue and fish decorated screen.

After a few minutes of washing, Inu-yasha was fairly suffocated by the vapour of Kagome's shower. He opened the door with a woosh of relief- even though Kagome had told him not to.

"How can you like to shower under such hot temperatures?" he asked, taking a deep breath of cool air. Kagome laughed at his whining

"I dunno…it makes me feel more alive. My showers are the best- I like it hard 'n' hot." She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Ok that just sounded wrong." Kagome admitted, and they both burst out laughing, the sound mixing with each other and the sound of the pounding water on tile and flesh.

"Alright, well you continue with your fantasies- I mean, shower, and I'll be in my room." Inu-yasha chuckled, leaving soft laughter and a smiling Kagome behind.

OoO

"MmMm, much better." Kagome stretched in a relaxed form as she entered Inu-yasha's bedroom- decorated by different paintings-all drawn by a young but extremely talented fox demon they both knew, various surprisingly healthy plants, a small desk, which had scattered bits of writing utensils, along with notebooks and papers, a built-in closet, and a large, old double bed which took up a lot of the room, which was currently occupied by Inu-yasha, who was busy engrossed in a middle-opened book. He lowered it as Kagome threw herself on her back beside him, clad in over-sized sweatpants and an large pokemon T-shirt, which her little brother had gotten her a long time ago when he heard her complain to herself about the lack of 'fun clothes'. This wasn't what she had been talking about, but when Souta presented her with what he claimed was the only size of the shop, she had laughed and thanked him- touched by the sudden show of affection. She had treasured it ever since.

"Oh, I don't feel like going to bed." Kagome confessed. Inu-yasha looked down at her, then dog-eared the page he had been reading, marking it for later use, and put the book down on his bed-side table.

"And why is that?" He asked, turning to his side so that he was leaning on one elbow- mirroring the position he had taken the other day on the very bed, and he banished the image of their position later on as it popped into his mind, scowling slightly. Kagome shrugged, still looking upwards.

"Dunno, just don't feel like it. I feel like doing something…crazy." She whispered with a smile, and she turned her head so that their eyes could meet- her mischievous expression revealing itself. Inu-yasha cocked an eyebrow at the little outburst.

"And what do you suggest is something…crazy" He asked, amused. Kagome sighed, shrugging again. Silence fell as they both fell into their own thoughts.'

"He's not that bad, you know." Kagome said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Inu-yasha mumbled, jolted from his thoughts.

"Houjo. He's not that bad. I actually had a good time…" She said, looking upwards and into space once again, while Inu-yasha trained his eyes on her.

" I would hope so, after you blew me off." He stated in mock-anger. Kagome smiled at him, while trying to reach her back to scratch it.

"I think we misjudged him. Bad enough that we judged him at all. We should have known better." She muttered. Inu-yasha sighed.

"Yeah well…he just looks too simple to judge. But I guess you're right." He replied. "So...are you going out with Mr. Perfect again? Since you seem to have fallen hard for him…" He grumbled. He was surprised to hear her laugh.

"Are you kidding? So he surprised me, but I haven't fallen for him at all. I told him I preferred him as a friend." She revealed. Inu-yasha smirked.

"Ah, the hated line. 'You're great and all but…I don't think so.'" He mocked, causing Kagome to laugh in response.

"Oh shush…Grrr, I can't reach…oi, scratch me." She demanded suddenly, changing the subject abruptly as she flopped on her front. This would have surprised Inu-yasha; if she didn't do it all the time.

"Again? Why me?" He whined. Kagome glared at him, tilting her head so she could look at him.

"Cause you're so wonderfully talented at it." She fluttered her eyelashes. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

"Liar- it's just cause I have long nails. I don't get why you don't just grow them yourself." He grouched, but slipped his hand under the loose shirt to have access to her exposed back- completely naked as she had removed her bra to sleep.

"It's not my fault! They just break all the…oh, a little bit higher…to the left…a bit to the right…a little tiny bit to the left. No, you-"

"Oh for goodness sake- let me just scratch all your damn back!" He exclaimed, agitated by her commands. Kagome laughed but remained subdued. Seconds passed in silence, Kagome not making any noise at all- all until he hit her weak spot.

"B-bitch!" She moaned. Inu-yasha chuckled. The only reason he accepted to scratch her back at all was to gauge this reaction from her- though her would never admit it to her.

What he had access to was Kagome's nerve-spot. All mikos had a single weak area- be it the back of their knees, their neck- their heel, or their big toe. For an enemy to know their weakness would be fatal- as it would cause them great pain if it were attacked with spiritual power.

This spot, however, could also cause the opposite reaction if treated appropriately. Normally, if it were brushed or simply pressed- it would only cause the miko to raise their defences and become uncomfortable, but if it was given the right attention, it could affect the priestess with exceptional pleasure.

In Kagome's case, her weak spot was the base of her spine- the small of her back.

Inu-yasha was about to remove his lightly and rhythmically scratching claws when Kagome moaned- softly and erratically, causing Inu-yasha to stare at her.

_What if what if_.

Inu-yasha smirked slightly. Wasn't she feeling mischievous? Crazy? Well now he seemed to be sharing the feeling.

He pushed the pads of his fingers against her skin as if he were massaging a knot away, and Kagome suddenly gasped once again- more shocked than the first time, following the noise by a much louder moan that had Inu-yasha's hair bristling, raised in a rippling shudder. He was started as her hand suddenly gripped his covered thigh, nails digging into the material of his pyjama, clenching and unclenching her hands like a cat. He couldn't help but lift the shirt upwards and join his other hand in the torture, a primal urge rising with the growl that rumbled through him as she moaned louder, writhing below him from what would be a simple massage.

"Inu…yasha" She could barely gasp out his name, but all his senses reeled as her dramatically escalated scent suddenly hit his nose full-on, making his sight swim in red as her hands slid upward, and she shifted, trying to get up in shaky limbs as she muttered and moaned below him.

Before he knew what was going on- he was bending down towards her skin. He could feel his fangs lengthen as he bared his teeth, and second later scraped his slick canines on her skin- pressing his tongue against it at the same time- letting instinct take over because at that moment, he was thinking nothing at all- a moment that blows you over- overwhelms you, goes by too fast. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew, he just knew he was doing something _right_.

Kagome let out something between a scream a moan as his growl vibrated over the spot, alongside his oral treatment.

"Ooh…just…yasha…" but she was cut off as she let out another small scream as a wake of pleasure hit her so hard so was trembling in the aftermath.

_I can't take it anymore_.

The thought came from deep within, and with a manoeuvre worthy of the speed of a youki, Inu-yasha was shocked into a gasp as his back hit the head of his bed, Kagome eyes a flamed dark blue that rippled unnaturally. She was growling- reaching a good imitation of a female inu-youki even though she had no blood belonging to it- but the attack Inu-yasha had subjected her to had woken a part of her she didn't even know existed.

They stilled, panting over each other as their eyes held- mere centimetres away, red-framed dark gold reflecting warmed stormy blue, their breaths mixing in front of them. Slowly, the red seeped out of Inu-yasha's eyes as Kagome's cleared to their natural light blue colour.

And, unfortunately for them, their minds settled as well.

"You shouldn't have done that." Both their growls had gone, but there was certain anger in Kagome's voice that mirrored the tremor she had adapted seconds ago. In a second, Inu-yasha's cheeks flamed red, ashamed at the abuse he had said he would never use.

"I'm sorry." He whispered truthfully. Their eyes remained locked, and Kagome leaned slightly forward, her own orbs betraying anger.

"When I showed you my weak spot, you said you wouldn't use it against me." She stated. Inu-yasha wanted to lower his face- avert his eyes from her scrutiny- her steady gaze- but he found it too strong to rip from.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He repeated, this time even softer than the first.

But just as he was going to further apologise, Inu-yasha was shocked as a sudden, wicked grin appeared on Kagome's face.

"Oh, don't be." She murmured in a teasing voice, laughing softly. Inu-yasha could only manage to stare at her as she leaned further in, tipping her head so that her lips were on his neck.

"As long as you don't chicken out of this, Superman, you can abuse me all ya want." She taunted, her lips brushing against his skin as she talked. Inu-yasha gulped, and she laughed as she felt it.

_When the hell did she become so damn dominating?_

Inu-yasha's thoughts tumbled around. The truth was, that the weak spot of a miko demanded that the priestess take action- aggressive so as to protect themselves. It was pure reflective instinct, and Kagome was using it to her benefit.

Smirking out of his trance, Inu-yasha chuckled, the vibration of it making Kagome smile against his neck.

"You better not regret that, cause you ain't taking it back." And with that he reached around her to access the small of her back- pressing it and her against him so that the rush of her gasp rolled over his skin.

"Not…fair." She moaned, but was soon joined by a writhing Inu-yasha as her hands attacked his ears, and her mouth his neck. A fire erupted- like a held-in volcano, bursting within them to consume them both in one single line of passion.

Their hands wandered, exploring what they thought was known land, but discovering more than they ever thought they would. Over breasts and legs and faces and skin- into hair and against necks, they weren't thinking at all.

"Are you sure?" Inu-yasha managed out as Kagome pulled his shirt upwards, even as he helped her by raising his hands so she could slip it off.

"Yes, I'm damn sure." She panted, and the lack of hesitance her voice and eyes held was more than enough fore Inu-yasha, and they undressed each other as if they couldn't do it themselves, still exploring- still searching.

They both let their eyes wander- neither blushing, for they knew each other so well- so intimate even if it wasn't as physical, and for the first time in their lives, for they did everything up-side-down, their lips joined in a melding kiss- tongues slipping into unknown territory as they pressed closer together. Their lips were soft as they moved against each other- tongues dancing and fighting, licking and teasing as teeth nibbling at edges, moaning into each other as their hands caressed and gripped, nails biting and trailing in a world they couldn't have discovered with anyone but each other.

Even if they had never done this before, as they joined as more than friends- as lovers and souls- it was amazing how simply right it felt.

"Did you see this coming?" Kagome whispered as they lay close together, blanket thrown casually over their naked bodies as they imitated the position they had taken the day before. Inu-yasha nuzzled her neck, nibbling and licking her pulse-point languidly while she squirmed and giggled, trying to shake him off with the least moving possible.

"I don't know…no, I guess I didn't really but…It's just…"

"That I can't imagine doing this with anybody else." She finished for him, and Inu-yasha nodded behind her. "Do you think this is why we never had a long-term relationship?" She asked. Inu-yasha smiled against her skin.

"I guess we just knew we had the best we could get in front of us. I think we couldn't have become much closer before-hand. But, honestly…I can't wait to see how much closer we can get." He rumbled, nipping her shoulder, then cooling the skin with strokes of his tongue, accompanied with soft kisses as his hand trailed down to the base of her back, but before he could reach it she had turned around to capture his lips in hers once again- stroking his face, pushing him down unto the bed for round two.

That night they slipped into slumber- satiated and exhausted- tucked close in each other's arms. For the fist time in their lives-after being together for years, through ups and downs, a rollercoaster ride of a relationship, they felt more warm and complete than they ever had.

Kagome didn't even remember a trace of the nostalgic sadness she felt every night.

As their breaths evened- peace settling over them like sleeping sand, they lay oblivious of what they had just conceived- what they had begun.

This would truly be the biggest surprise of them all.

_A/N_

Papa was a Copper and Mama was a Hippie- woohoo loving the song.

What?

I love you, you hate me, we're a dysfunctional family, I know I know.

Viva my one-shots, right? Boo to you too, pal.

Alright, more me coming…soon…(in every internet blessed computer near ya!)

24 without sleep tomorrow- just cause Deadly Crimson and Me are the best…and like building fires.

Hopefully I'm using that time to write more porn- I mean- fanfiction…riiiight.


End file.
